youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Failsafe
"Failsafe" is the sixteenth episode of Young Justice and aired on November 4, 2011. Logline During an alien invasion, the Team faces the ultimate challenge when they are forced to replace the fallen Justice League! Synopsis Title The title may have come from The Team being earth's last hope against the aliens or it could be that J'onn was sent in there to shock Miss Martian back to reality as a failsafe after the exercise couldn't be stopped. Cast and characters |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Artemis |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Robin |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | colspan="2"| Zatara |- | Khary Payton | colspan="2"| Aqualad |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Kid Flash |- | rowspan="3"| Jeff Bennett | colspan="2"| Red Tornado |- | Wade Eiling | |- | Jason Bard | |- | Nicole Dubuc | colspan="2"| Iris West-Allen |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2"| Cat Grant |- | rowspan="3"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Martian Manhunter |- | David Reid | |- | Green Lantern | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Alfred Pennyworth |- | colspan="3" | Barbara Gordon |- | colspan="3" | Bette Kane |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Garth |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Hal Jordan |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman |- | colspan="3" | Karen Beecher |- | colspan="3" | Lucas Carr |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan |- | colspan="3" | Marvin White |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- | colspan="3" | Tula |- | colspan="3" | Wendy Harris |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna Continuity * Kid Flash still has the cast after he broke his arm against the Injustice League in "Revelation", but now, he can wear it under a shirt. Trivia * [[16|'Number 16']]: ** This is the 16'''th episode. ** The Team gets word that many heroes have fallen to alien invaders on October '''16, 16:01 EDT. ** The Team wakes up from their training simulation on October 16, 16:21 EDT. * This is one of two episodes that has shown Robin's skills as team leader, the other being "Homefront". * Wally said his own version of "Hello, Megan!" by shouting, "Hello, Wally!" which was noticed by Robin. Artemis said that to him in "Revelation". Goofs * At the Fortress of Solitude, Superboy's eyes are white/silver instead of light blue. This could have been due to the reflection of the white snow onto his eyes, making them appear as though they were silver. * The American flag has 48 instead of 50 stars. Cultural references The opening shot, of a spaceship's shadow gliding over the moon, is a reference to the opening scene of the 1996 movie Independence Day. Questions Unanswered questions * What are the limits of Miss Martian's powers, if there are any? * What do they plan to do to train Miss Martian's telepathy? * Does Miss Martian know how strong she is mentally? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Season One episodes